wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - October 2, 2018
The October 2, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon on October 2, 2018. Episode summary B’N’B vs Mahalicia Finn Bálor & Bayley (Team B’N’B) wasted no time getting the party started when they wore each other’s ring jacket while preparing to take on Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox (Team Mahalicia) in this big-time matchup. Mahalicia were looking to rebound in the round robin format after their tough loss last week, but “team captain” Alicia Fox got off to a questionable start for the squadron when she insisted on challenging Finn instead of Bayley. The match regained some normalcy when Bálor and Mahal began to slug it out, but the bout again took a turn toward the bizarre when Sunil Singh caught a falling Bayley and asked her if she wanted to Bollywood dance with him … Bayley got rocketed into the post by Alicia before she could answer. Finn and Bayley battled back, and their longstanding friendship proved to be a major asset as the two worked together fluidly. In the match’s pivotal moments, Sunil opted to run away from a Bayley attack and let Fox take the brunt of it. This caused Foxy to chase down Sunil, and Bayley wrecked Singh with a Bayley-to-Belly. Bálor followed up with a dive that took out Sunil and Mahal, and Bayley finished Fox off with another Bayley-to-Belly to pick up the clutch victory in her team’s MMC debut. Mahalicia fell to 0-2. Too sweet, indeed. Day One Glow vs Ravishing Rusev Day Jimmy Uso & Naomi (Team Day One Glow) looked to take advantage of the whole “One Night in Milwaukee” distraction that Rusev & Lana (Ravishing Rusev Day) were dealing with after Aiden English dropped the bombshell video earlier on SmackDown LIVE. Rusev & Lana couldn’t quite escape Milwaukee, as the WWE Universe in Portland let them hear it as the contest got underway. Lana and Naomi started off in a heated exchange that saw the two go back and forth … often with dance moves! A full-fledged dance-off broke out between the two and saw such highlights as Lana breakdancing with ease and Naomi hitting a picture-perfect Worm. Rusev and Jimmy began to argue over who was the rightful victor of the impromptu dance off, which led to the two squaring off in the ring … AND THEN BUSTING OUT WITH A DANCE CONTEST OF THEIR OWN! Rusev and Jimmy were seemingly about to pay homage to Jimmy’s father Rikishi and his classic dance moves with Too Cool, but The Bulgarian Brute ruined the good vibes when he instead took Uso down with a swift strike. The Super Athlete caused more anarchy when he broke up Naomi’s pin attempt on Lana, but he finally got his when Jimmy caught him with a brutal superkick on the outside of the ring. Lana looked to have the match in hand, but Jimmy got on the microphone and asked Lana and the WWE Universe what was the deal with Milwaukee?! Lana responded by slapping the bejesus out of Jimmy, which allowed Naomi to roll up Lana from behind for a glowing victory. “One Night in Milwaukee” certainly ruined Ravishing Rusev Day’s night in Portland in their WWE MMC Season 2 debut. Jimmy and Naomi claimed their first victory in the round robin and improved to 1-1. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: BNB (Bayley & Finn Balor) defeated Mahalicia (Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Sunil Singh) * Mixed Tag Team Match: Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) defeated Ravishing Rusev Day (Lana & Rusev) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_10022018cm_0070--bf37c670700d22384e3c29ce54f22faf.jpg 002_MMC_10022018cm_0033--b3203aacd141f9a59e498f9c16f7695d.jpg 003_MMC_10022018mm_0054--8ecc2e22a2d2db261d0ea1428079dfc1.jpg 004_MMC_10022018cm_0098--f4ebe58a1cc77a8879e5b5bc06d03a23.jpg 005_MMC_10022018mm_0059--6c5e49507dc731525e3cf12d6255f3b0.jpg 006_MMC_10022018mm_0065--b546686e8ad568c1aa117a4e03e0b1b7.jpg 007_MMC_10022018mm_0082--af9b3a16ce4faac35062091476e94a27.jpg 008_MMC_10022018cm_0113--2825fd37d90e57f39d07a23d6c7a2c55.jpg 009_MMC_10022018mm_0085--e0570e96cf76e40ecd1fbd0ffe4bc452.jpg 010_MMC_10022018cm_0119--ca116fbb4ed88f151d2fabc9afe31aa1.jpg 011_MMC_10022018cm_0124--852854601737747751cc3fdd6895f162.jpg 012_MMC_10022018cm_0146--c68a3b681ca1ee378ab233c6798cba86.jpg 013_MMC_10022018cm_0158--79ce132f789eb12aef525659d1bfcbfa.jpg 014_MMC_10022018cm_0166--d8859b753eabb64f9317309d1df8a8f0.jpg 015_MMC_10022018cm_0174--79f90d7519a00e6e8102748dfbca5ffa.jpg 016_MMC_10022018cm_0186--495cdbc83bab73f8dd0868fafa526421.jpg 017_MMC_10022018mm_0126--fd8c5ee65f8fb31dead0f50d34aa8a99.jpg 018_MMC_10022018mm_0141--9301bf2c40cce51e4b5568c11edf9487.jpg 019_MMC_10022018mm_0154--d2d3216fcbcba467a06895ea58e6dcbf.jpg 020_MMC_10022018cm_0227--93e08672ac1115ef05500f06930a661f.jpg 021_MMC_10022018cm_0238--8755d1029c440ac076fcba4233d7b365.jpg 022_MMC_10022018mm_0194--9f4971f5b0ed2acca69032cbe4061190.jpg 023_MMC_10022018mm_0201--6acbfcbad5851c9a4fbec7651c4aed71.jpg 024_MMC_10022018mm_0213--2c7933ec81fbfcb63a667b3c8e285d28.jpg 025_MMC_10022018mm_0231--38110a0c2afe0de992f1672546e71e78.jpg 026_MMC_10022018cm_0371--bd21cbe6000a07930a55987f5c992763.jpg 027_MMC_10022018cm_0305--a6dd66bfe0e164dc02c94b13e7aa6f8f.jpg 028_MMC_10022018cm_0393--2a21d3ef6e46c6cb2505151223ea5c89.jpg 029_MMC_10022018cm_0412--ac3f1f186714f907211a922f8f72c144.jpg 030_MMC_10022018cm_0430--0c06d35beccaf4213f7d62c8efd92400.jpg 031_MMC_10022018cm_0447--69ab41f4deb4728ba1b59e6dec4d4cf3.jpg 032_MMC_10022018cm_0452--3754879db48afacc3eae64ae5c4f8605.jpg 033_MMC_10022018mm_0405--7a4418b76a39ff19b4d201284308220c.jpg 034_MMC_10022018mm_0409--c0a8125ae97d10a6005d273fcdc3ddf0.jpg 035_MMC_10022018mm_0442--b29bd739446dd2892f08f75ce7ae170e.jpg 036_MMC_10022018cm_0498--34f7a6f85670221cf9eeec5864980f33.jpg 037_MMC_10022018cm_0501--0f8207d648e7da68aedcae11036d4940.jpg 038_MMC_10022018mm_0450--01ab79729c2759aa3b7f50452c40c4d3.jpg 039_MMC_10022018mm_0454--b3d57489d1f94b703df62d39ae11e2fb.jpg 040_MMC_10022018cm_0508--0534b19ad7d5f4c1bdfa7ed1c69fe4df.jpg 041_MMC_10022018mm_0481--8b3fef2abf48438aaa0b7d6cbe026f78.jpg 042_MMC_10022018mm_0487--892eb8a930a26d2f0b7f03d8452b180c.jpg 043_MMC_10022018cm_0517--72d5fa84773633e82cf818ab0ac7c6c7.jpg 044_MMC_10022018mm_0522--cf2f3bc2111aef551a9ac0f2e024e965.jpg 045_MMC_10022018cm_0323--26437c2238cc8e2e23b58c51574c4c16.jpg 046_MMC_10022018cm_0328--582f68b45eb6d385a5aee166793ab6ac.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young